


Fate to Zero

by Keibey



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Crossover - Fate/stay night, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keibey/pseuds/Keibey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inaho's world was suddenly golden hair and silver armour in the moonlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate to Zero

**Author's Note:**

> Slaine Week's "AU/Crossover" prompt! _:(´ཀ`」 ∠):_ … It's a drabble because I hadn't intended to do this day, but then it hit me that I've actually watched and read Fate/stay night. I hope ~~Uncle Kirei~~ Rei will be proud. 
> 
> You can see how Saber!Slaine looks in Hashima's [wonderful pictures](http://hashima000.tumblr.com/post/100335291399), and basically [Prototype!Saber](http://keibey.tumblr.com/post/60377288008/shinichameleon-from-fateprototype-animation).

Inaho thought he had lost his pursuer on the way back from school – no, he should have lost them. Logic dictated that the moment he went through the door would be the most likely time that his assailant attacked, and he ducked into a roll the moment he crossed the threshold. 

The air seemed to whistle with the strength in the blow. 

He half pivoted, half slid, to face his attacker, and stared calmly down the lance aimed for his heart 

“This is the end, even if it’s you.” 

It was an unusual burst of emotion that made his left fist clench. He can’t die here and leave Yuki-nee alone. Not until he was sure she didn’t need him anymore. 

The warehouse seemed to glow with something other than moonlight, and then the lance was gone. Bathed in the light and standing between his assailant, blond hair and blue cloth still swaying slightly from motion, was a boy in silver armour. The way the hands were held and curled indicated a weapon, most likely a sword.

Inaho was absolutely sure there wasn’t a trap door in the warehouse; Occam’s Razor meant that it only left magic. 

The blond straightened, turning slightly to look over a shoulder. The green eyes met his, blue green like the sea. 

“I ask you,” the boy’s voice was soft and low, gentle despite the steel, “Are you my Master?”


End file.
